1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly to a cleaning tool for a vacuum cleaner apparatus, wherein the cleaning tool includes a height adjustment mechanism which permits a main body portion of the cleaning tool to be collapsed into contact with the work surface in the event a predetermined excessive force is applied to the main body portion of the cleaning tool and to thus prevent damage to one or more roller assemblies supporting the main body portion above the work surface.
2. Discussion
Vacuum cleaner apparatuses are often used in connection with cleaning tools having a rotatable brush member. The rotatable brush member may be motor driven or simply rotatably mounted within a main body portion of the cleaning tool. Typically, the main body portion of the cleaning tool is supported by at least one roller assembly at a distance above a work surface being cleaned that still allows bristles of the brush member to come in contact with the work surface.
With such cleaning tools it is highly desirable to provide some form of height adjustment mechanism which allows the main body portion of the tool supporting the brush member to be moved closer to or farther away from the work surface. This permits the cleaning tool to be used conveniently on various types of work surfaces such as carpeting, hardwood floors, etc. while optimizing the ability of the cleaning tool to pick up dirt and debris and still be easy for the user to move over the work surface. Without some form of height adjustment mechanism, the brush member, which is mounted within the main body portion, can not be optimally spaced from the work surface to achieve maximum pickup of dirt and debris.
With many previously developed height adjustment mechanisms, however, no provision is included for allowing the height adjustment mechanism to be "overridden" or released if a force sufficient to cause damage to the roller assemblies supporting the main body portion is applied to the main body portion of the cleaning tool. Thus, with many previously developed cleaning tools, if a user was to accidentally step on an upper surface of the tool, or if a piece of furniture was accidentally set on the cleaning tool, the roller assemblies supporting the main body portion and the brush member above the work surface could be damaged.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a height adjustment mechanism for a cleaning tool that allows a user to set the brush member within the cleaning tool at a desired height above the work surface, and also provides the benefit of permitting the main body portion of the cleaning tool to be "collapsed" onto the work surface in the event a pre-determined force is applied to the cleaning tool. In this manner, the roller assemblies supporting the main body portion above the work surface could not be subjected to an applied force sufficient to break them.
It would further be highly desirable if such a height adjustment mechanism as described above could be provided through a compact mechanism having a limited number of parts, that does not add significantly to the overall cost of the cleaning tool.